


Manly

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: In the Heights, Theater - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Panic Attack, Trans, Trans Character, Trans!Sonny, Transgender, platonic, washington heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: One comment. That's all it took to send Sonny spiraling down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sonny is trans, a head canon I've seen a few times and I really like it. Also, possibly triggering for panic attacks, so read with caution

They were hanging out together, making the occasional sale, and teasing each other. A normal Saturday in Washington Heights for Sonny and Usnavi. 

"Hey ~~~~ ~~~~, you call Vanessa recently?"

"Of course! Don't you remember? I told you yesterday I'm going to meet her next weekend for some champagne." Sonny laughed.

"Champagne. Right. And are you having a little desert with that drink?" Sonny waved his eyebrows at Usnavi, who laughed at his insane friend.

"Get your mind out of the gutter dude!" Sonny danced around Usnavi. 

"Ooh, Vanessa's in for a treat!" Usnavi continued laughing as his cousin teased him. Two girls walked up to the counter, short skirts and tight shirts leaving little to the imagination. 

"Sonny, customers."

"Damn fine customers at that." Both of the girls twirled their hair and batted their lashes. 

"Hey, could we have some soda? Maybe a chocolate bar too?" Usnavi didn't blink, unwavered by their appearance. 

"2.50. And Sonny, I think we're all out of soda up here, I'll check in the back." Sonny wasn't listening to Usnavi. Instead, he leaned across the counter, the look in his eyes making his intentions clear.

"My cousin over here isn't much for manners. I'm Sonny, nice to meet you ladies. And I'm sure we could cut down that price for you," he said, sliding a dollar across the counter. Both of the girls scoffed at his money.

"Weirdo. We don't need your money."

"Yeah, and are you actually hitting on us? Gross." The next few words would shatter Sonny's world. He spent so long building up walls to prevent these words from affecting him. And yet, here they were. 

"You look like a girl." His eyes went glassy, his palms fell to his side, and his mouth was dry. Usnavi walked back out, not having heard a word of the conversation. He handed the girls their soda with a smile, and put their money in the register. As they walked away, he leaned against the counter, not noticing his cousin's panicked face.

"So? You get either of their numbers?" Sonny couldn't respond, he had barely heard the question. He was focused on breathing.

_In._

**You look like a girl.**

_Out._

"Cuz? You listening?"

_In._

**You look like a girl.**

_Out._

_"_ Hello? Sonny, you in there?"

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

His breaths were quicker, his mind raced, and his body couldn't keep up. His knees buckled, and Sonny sank to the floor. 

"Woah, Sonny, dude, it's ok. Look at me, ok?" Usnavi saw saw tears streaming down Sonny's cheeks, and his hands tearing at his face. Usnavi stammered, trying to find words, a way to help Sonny. "Shit. Dude, c'mon. Look at me. Shit. What happened? Dude. Sonny. Just look up. Shit, what the fuck am I supposed to do?!" He remembered something that usually calmed Sonny down. Carefully choosing the correct words, Usnavi spoke slowly. "Sonny. Bro. Dude. Hey, look at me, okay? Dude. Just relax. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I'm pretty sure it was something to do with those girls. I'll kill them, I swear. Actually, Pete probably will do that for me. But anyways, I want you to know that you're the manliest guy I know, okay? Sonny? Your breathing's better, can you talk?" Through shallow breaths, Sonny spoke.

"Manly? I'm collapsed on the ground, crying because of something a random chick said. That's pretty far from manly." His own words sent him down another spiral of shaking and breathing and tears. 

"Sonny, I need you to listen to me and remember this. Nothing you do makes you less of a man. You're incredibly strong and an amazing guy. That's all you need to be a man, or whatever the hell you want to be, okay? You could cry here for five more hours and still be the manliest guy in Washington Heights. Alright?" Sonny looked up through tears and a mess of hair.

"Thanks Usnavi. I really mean it. Thanks."

Usnavi grabbed his cousin in a tight hug, gripping him as if letting go would mean death. 

"Don't worry about it."


End file.
